Digital Life
by Beywriter
Summary: Tyson bought a new game but after playing things take an unusual turn. He sees a character from the game which no one else can and is convinced his life is in danger. As Tyson struggles onto his sanity and paranoia sets in, things take a sinister turn.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Digital Life  
><strong>

**Part 1**

"So, this is the new game that came out?" Max asked holding the box.  
>"Yeah," Tyson said.<br>He had got back from the local game store to get his pre ordered copy.  
>The Game was Shinobi Fighter 3.<br>"Yeah, I got the online for this...it's gonna be awesome."  
>"Wish I could play but dad wants me to look after the store today."<br>"That sucks, tomorrow maybe?"  
>"Yeah," Max said.<p>

Half an hour later, Tyson picked up the controller as the game appeared on screen.  
>He was hooked instantly as the logos came on screen and finally the main menu which looked even better than he imagined.<br>Without hesitation he went to the Create a Character screen and selected the basics, more content could be unlocked through game points.  
>"Finally," he said going to the game lobby making sure his microphone worked.<br>Tyson scrolled through the game sessions and found one after a minute named simply "Shinobi Revenge", there was only one person in it.  
>The character's name was "Fallen Samurai".<br>Tyson decided to join the game and finally he was in.

He was breath taken by the graphic levels.  
>The level looked like the burned remains of an old style Edo Period village, houses and other buildings were smouldering, bodies lay everywhere.<br>The sky was filled with the smoke from other burning buildings.  
>"Okay...where is this guy?" Tyson asked looking around.<p>

As Tyson walked he pressed the buttons, glancing at the manual, learning the controls, moves, attacks and defences.

Tyson saw the player.  
>He looked like the man was wearing black robes and a golden bandanna over his forehead as well as black trousers.<br>"There he is...all right time to kick ass, I maybe the best Blader but soon I'll be the best Shinobi Fighter player too," he laughed and saw as the character started its attack on him.  
>"I don't think so."<br>Tyson tapped at his controller to respond to the other player attacking him.  
>He dodged several swipes before swinging back hitting the player who stumbled.<br>"Hah," he replied.

The other player looked injured but fought back cutting into his character's right arm making the reaction time with that arm slower.  
>"Damn...oh...the arm doesn't work as well...that's cool."<br>Together they fought for a few moments injuring each other, Tyson was hit in his left side before he ran off to probably heal up.  
>"Low health, I should put you out of your misery," he said.<p>

He started searching for the other player through the ruined buildings before his character fell, dead.  
>The kill camera showed the other player coming from behind.<br>"FUCK!" he screamed angrily waiting for the respawn.

When he was back in he took it serious, he was going to get his revenge on the other player but before anything could happen, his character fell again.  
>"Damn, this guy is a sneaky bastard."<br>Tyson through all causal out of the window to focus on his enemy.  
>"Not going to let him beat me again."<p>

Tyson started looking around for a few moments before he saw the other player.  
>He readied his sword and waited for the player to strike, at the last moment he attacked the other player.<br>The sword struck the other player and the other player fell to the floor, the head removed, blood pouring from the wound.  
>On the screen on the top left was "Dragon Warrior killed Fallen Samurai".<br>"YEAH!" he said loudly cheering.  
>A moment later another message came across screen.<br>"Server Connection interrupted", he waited for it to come back but eventually another message said "Server Connection Failed".  
>Automatically Tyson was kicked from the game.<br>"Hah, got that kid running."  
>Tyson tried to find the game again but it wasn't there any more, he joined another server and played all evening, not thinking about what happened.<p>

"How was the game?" Max asked at school the next day.  
>"Amazing, the graphics, multi-player...wow...blood everywhere."<br>"Never understood those games," Kenny said.  
>They were eating lunch on the roof.<br>"Dad said I don't need to help tonight so I'm gonna be there."  
>"Sure, it allows two players to play online together on one console it said."<p>

After a few days of playing, Tyson had forgotten about the first match and had unlocked a bit of the locked stuff with along way to go.  
>Tyson had unlocked a few achievements, earned gamer points and ranked up dozens of kills in the short time he played, getting better each time.<br>Sure there were times he was killed himself but he always got revenge.  
>He even finished the single player which was about a guy seeking revenge for his future wife by finding and killing the murderer which turned out to be part of a bigger Organization.<br>The Organization wasn't too happy for the character killing the assassin so he had to get help to finish the Organization and kill its leader.

About a week after his first game, Tyson was coming back from Max's late at night to go play the game but he had the odd sensation he was being watched.  
>The area was lit up by the bright moon.<br>He was walking along the path by the river and stopped dead, turning around.  
>"No one...I've been playing too much."<br>He chuckled to himself and continued walking, calling himself an idiot.

When he left the path and entered the darker street area the feeling returned.  
>Tyson stopped and looked around seeing a figure, he blinked and it vanished.<p>

"What?"  
>"Maybe I'm more tired than I thought..."<br>Tyson returned home taking his shoes off and sitting again in the Dojo, pulling out the console and setting up.  
>"Hey Gramps," Tyson said putting on his head set and turning on the console.<p>

Within five minutes he had already joined a server and was playing.  
>After an hour he turned in for the night, the earlier event totally forgotten.<p>

The next day was a Saturday, after Gramp's practice drills and his chores were done, his muscles aching, he sat down to play the game.  
>"All right...level thirty!" he cheered, selecting his new recently unlocked gear.<br>The game was clever, it put Tyson in different servers depending on his game level to prevent newer players from being overwhelmed by champions.  
>This was done to prevent them giving up and no longer enjoying the game.<br>A message appeared on screen "Congratulations on your success...with your new level comes greater challenges as you will now be placed in servers with people levels 30-40".

The feature could be turned off but it wasn't recommended.  
>It could also be set to narrow the amount of levels ahead it allowed meaning he could play with people levels 30-31 or 32, up to 40.<br>Before a player joins a game it automatically checks game preferences to allow or deny a player, this was called "Levelled Matchmaking".

"Yeah, level thirty!" he cheered.  
>The door to the Dojo slid open and Tyson looked over to see Max.<br>"Hey Max, wanna join?"  
>"Sure."<br>"Okay, join when you want," Tyson said passing him a black controller.**  
><strong>Max sat down and pressed the "New Player" button as Tyson was between matches.  
>He selected his profile from the list and joined Tyson.<br>"Ready," he said.  
>Tyson nodded and activated the matchmaking.<p>

Max was a lower level than Tyson so the matchmaking placed them in a game type special for this instant where teams were approximately level balanced.  
>Each side had a broad spectrum of high, medium and low levels to keep things as fair as possible.<br>Although for this time there weren't that many high players so it balanced it out so each team had two high players and eight lower players.  
>They spent the day playing and later on Beyblading, they had to keep up their skill in their real life as well as in their wired life.<p>

On Monday after school he headed home again, looking forward to playing, wondering if he'd ever get tired of playing.  
>At the moment he didn't think so.<br>Tyson once again felt as though he was being watched but he shrugged it off from playing too much because he always kept a look out when he played for other characters.  
>"Damn it," he said shrugging off the building sense of danger.<br>The feeling kept getting stronger and stronger until he had no choice but to look.

His eyes were wide with surprise.  
>There he was, a man that looked familiar, he wore a golden bandanna, black robes and trousers.<br>The man's face was neutral, as far as he could see but it was difficult.  
>He had seen this person somewhere...he wasn't sure why he was so frightened.<br>Tyson's body frozen, watching, like lightning striking...he remembered...the first match, that player character...that bandanna...

There's no way it could be.  
>Could it?<p>

Author Notes

Beywriter- Okay, so, what do you think? This one's a little different.

Story-Beywriter  
>Editor-Lirin Sama<p> 


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Digital Life  
><strong>

**Part 2**

His eyes were wide with surprise.  
>There he was, a man that looked familiar, he wore a golden bandanna, black robes and trousers.<br>The man's face was neutral, as far as he could see but it was difficult.  
>He had seen this person somewhere...he wasn't sure why he was so frightened.<br>Tyson's body frozen, watching, like lightning striking...he remembered...the first match, that player character...that bandanna...

There's no way it could be.  
>Could it?<p>

Tyson blinked his eyes twice and the person vanished again.  
>He looked around to make sure it wasn't trying any sneak attacks.<br>A little freaked out by the event he turned home deciding to skip on playing tonight to think things through.  
>The facts were if he wasn't crazy he was being stalked by a game character which he knew was totally impossible to happen but he was unable to sleep and called Kenny despite it being two in the morning.<br>"G...good morning?" Kenny responded tired.  
>"Kenny, I gotta talk to you," he said.<br>"Tyson? You know how early it is?"  
>"I do but...a character from that game I've been playing...I saw it...that's impossible...right?"<p>

The line fell dead for a moment before Kenny responded.  
>He looked annoyed Tyson would call him about something so stupid.<br>"Tyson...there's no way in our current time a game character can stalk you...go to sleep," he said.  
>"I'm sorry Kenny," he heard Tyson say.<br>"Night." A moment later and the phone call ended.  
>Kenny put the phone down and yawned before turning back to his laptop going back to work.<p>

Over the next three days Tyson was on constant alert, expecting the character to appear at any moment.  
>He knew he was going crazy, he had to keep his wired and real lives separate.<br>Had he been playing too much that those lines blurred?  
>Tyson decided no and he was just exhausted from playing too much.<p>

At night, Tyson found it difficult to sleep, expecting to see the character at any time.  
>He kept Dragoon nearby, loaded on his launcher in case he had to defend himself, he wasn't afraid of using Dragoon as a weapon if he had to.<br>When he fell asleep he dreamed he was being chased by the character with the golden bandanna.  
>Whatever he did, he couldn't escape, running through side streets and down alleys trying to escape the character who was behind him at every step.<p>

He woke up, he wasn't sure what time it was but it was still pretty dark and he looked around the room, clasping Dragoon ready to launch and defend himself.

The character appeared in the corner of the room and he blinked twice before it once again vanished.  
>Tyson fell back onto his pillows breathing heavily.<br>He had no idea what was going on, he was loosing his mind.  
>It took him a good half an hour before he finally dozed off again.<p>

"Something is following me," he said to Max.  
>"What?" he replied.<br>"I swear it...this guy...looks like a character from Shinobi Fighter 3 that I killed...he's following me."

Max looked at Tyson as though he was an idiot but noticed his friend looked exhausted and his eyes, they weren't his own, they were his but showed the stress he was under.  
>"You look like crap," he said.<br>"I feel like crap," Tyson replied instantly yawning.  
>The bell went off signalling the first classes.<br>"Lets go," Max said and Tyson nodded.

In the classroom Kenny was already there and waiting, he instantly picked up on the stress.  
>"Tyson!" he said surprised at his almost Zombie like appearance.<br>"He says a character he killed in a game is stalking him."  
>"I told you last night...it's in your head, what you're describing is impossible."<br>Tyson and Max took their seats and Hilary looked over her shoulder instantly thinking he was faking to get out of school but she'd block him at every chance.

Later that night he was in bed and pulled up the sheets, he kept Dragoon next to him and slowly fell asleep.  
>He looked around at a burning town, there were bodies all around him.<br>Tyson looked at his arms and down his body and noticed he was wearing the same clothing as his character, a red robe with a **katana on his right side and Sabo shoes**.  
>"What?" he asked and looked around and unsheathed the sword.<br>Slowly Tyson started walking through the ruined town and finally the Swordsman appeared, Tyson was expecting this.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tyson shouted as the Swordsman approached running.  
>Tyson decided to fall back on his Kendo, readying his sword.<br>"Fine, I'll show you once more you're no match."  
>The Swordsman appeared to be a good twenty feet away before vanishing and appearing only a couple of feet away.<br>He sliced his sword at Tyson who had no time to react.

Tyson cried out feeling the pain in his right arm as the Swordsman pulled it out and stepped past him.  
>"AH!"<br>He turned around to respond but the Swordsman wasn't there, he looked around attempting to find the Swordsman.

"FIGHT LIKE A MAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Tyson shouted.  
>Something caught his eye as the Swordsman appeared on top of a collapsed and burnt wreck.<br>The Swordsman threw his sword at Tyson who jumped out of the way, and the other followed Tyson by leaping off and collecting the sword before charging again at Tyson, swiping at him.  
>This time the Swordsman's blade caught into his left hip making Tyson scream in pain again before the Swordsman faded away again.<p>

Tyson wasn't sure how much time had passed as he tried to find the enemy.  
>He was in pain, blood coming from both of his wounds.<br>A noise caught his attention and he turned around to see the Swordsman lunging at him from behind.  
>He attempted to dodge the sword and block it, Tyson swiped out himself but the pain in his right arm made it difficult.<br>Tyson successfully blocked four blows before lunging out cutting at the Swordsman's right side.  
>"Ah!" he heard it say before it lunged out again and Tyson responded fighting back before the Swordsman vanished off his right side.<p>

Tyson started looking around for about ten minutes before he screamed in pain feeling incredible pain before the blade of a sword appeared out of his chest.  
>A hand slapped over his mouth.<br>His eyes wide in fear and the blood came out around it.  
>The sword vanished and he felt a quick pain at the right side of his neck before waking up.<p>

"AH!" he gasped.  
>His body was clammy with sweat, he panted hard.<br>At the moment there was only one thing he had to do...get rid of the game.  
>Tyson got out of bed and left his room still barefoot, heading towards the Dojo and slid open the door.<br>He turned on the light and set his eyes on the console, the game box and walked over to it.  
>Slowly he picked up the box and opened it looking at the disk.<br>Tyson picked out the disk and dropped the box, taking the disk in both hands he took it outside and threw it over the wall.

Tyson slowly returned to his bed and tried to get back to sleep.

He didn't dream about the Swordsman for the rest of the night.

The dream had been so real and so frightening to him, hopefully now he had gotten rid of the game, there would be no more appearances by whatever it was.  
>He woke up the next morning and slowly got out of bed stretching out, Tyson's mood was high.<br>Standing up he stretched and looked down to grab his usual clothes and something familiar met his eye.  
>It was the disk.<br>"What? No, that's impossible!"  
>Tyson kicked the disk under his bed and dressed to leave for school.<br>Again, it was now Friday and again he was pretty late, stopping by the bakery for a quick snack on the way.

"I'm telling you...I dreamed I was killed by this guy...I woke up and threw the disk over the wall but when I woke up...it was on my clothes...something put the disk in my room!"  
>"Can I have the game since you wont want it?" Max asked totally unphased.<br>"That game is evil, I swear it's haunted!"  
>They were talking at lunch on the roof.<br>"Now you've stopped playing things will be fine, you just need to calm down and focus on Beyblading...Ray should be here in a month and we're supposed to start training," Kenny said.  
>"Yeah...Beyblading, that'll clear my head."<p>

During the lessons, Tyson couldn't concentrate and Hilary successfully talked the class into voting to give him detention.  
>He had to clean the classroom and once that was done he was free to leave.<br>As he walked he got the sensation he was being watched.  
>Tyson turned around to see the character directly in front of him.<p>

Author Notes

Beywriter- This story has quite a bit of time skips, not much reason to reference what happens out of the story line.

Story-Beywriter  
>Editor-Lirin Sama<p> 


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Digital Life  
><strong>

**Part 3**

Slowly, Tyson took four steps back, he remembered the dream and his brutal death.  
>"What do you want from me?" he asked.<br>The Character didn't respond, just standing there as he attempted to back away.  
>"Say...say something," Tyson said.<br>The Character pulled out his sword and looked as though he was about to strike.  
>He looked for a way to escape but it looked difficult.<p>

"HEY, TYSON!" a voice said, he looked over and back to where the Character had been, there was no one now.  
>"Tyson?" Max asked running up to him with Kenny.<br>"Max!" he said gripping the blond's shoulders.  
>"TELL ME YOU SAW HIM!"<br>"Saw...who?"  
>"The Samurai with the golden bandanna!"<br>"There was no one there dude."

"You should get some help, sorry for saying so."  
>Tyson looked at his friend, he had to admit Kenny was right.<br>Everyone else was going to think he was crazy but to him it seemed so real, the danger was tangible.

He stopped talking, he had nothing to say, he couldn't think of anything to say.  
>Tyson removed his hands from Max's shoulder's releasing his grip<br>"You want to sleep over...protection, in case something is after you?"  
>"MAXIE!" Tyson said throwing his arms around Max taking him by surprise.<br>"Ah!"  
>"THANK YOU!" he said hugging the blond and pulled away a moment later.<p>

"I'm going to head home...I have some preparations for the tournament...I'm planning to totally redesign your blades for performance and strength, keeping in mind your usual strategies."  
>"Cool, sounds good," Max said giving him the thumbs up.<br>Kenny nodded and slipped away.  
>"Bye," he said.<br>"See you Monday," Tyson said.

Tyson turned to Max.  
>"Shall we go?"<br>Max nodded and led the way to his home.  
>"How come you were coming my way?"<br>"I was going to offer you to spend the night, remember?"  
>"Yeah..."<br>His mind was still thinking about the run in with the Character from a few minutes ago, he couldn't help wonder if Max had just saved his life.

"Hey," Tyson said to Max's dad as they entered the hobby shop, it hadn't changed much.  
>"Is it cool for Tyson to stay the night?" Max asked.<br>"Yeah, if it's okay with his Grandpa."  
>"I'm gonna go call him," Tyson said heading to the door which led to the upstairs living area part of the shop.<p>

Tyson picked up the phone and dialled his home number.  
>After a few rings he gave up, hanging up.<br>"No answer, I'll call later."

Tyson called later in the evening and Grandpa literally said it was cool.  
>It was near midnight, Max had attempted to distract Tyson with manga, anime and games, for now it seemed to be working.<br>Tyson was almost like what he always was now he was relaxed.  
>He got into bed wearing only his pants and boxers and Max had changed into his green PJs.<br>They were used to sleeping in the same bed together from the time they spent travelling together.

"Night Max."  
>"Night Ty."<br>They got comfy in the dark room and dozed off.

Max woke up, something had kicked his leg hard.  
>"Ow," he rubbed it and heard Tyson mumbling.<br>He turned over in the bed to see Tyson tossing his head left and right before turning over and over.  
>Tyson was mumbling something but it was hard for him to work out exactly what he was saying.<br>Whatever it was, he seemed in distress.  
>"Get away," he heard Tyson mumble.<br>"What? Nightmare?" Max thought aloud.  
>He looked over at the clock which read "3:27".<p>

He looked back at Tyson who was now moving his arms around and almost half looking like he was holding a sword.  
>Max quickly decided the best thing to do was wake him.<br>"Tyson! Tyson!" he said and started shaking, poking and slapping his face.  
>It was difficult but on the fifth slap Tyson woke up, eyes wide, panting.<br>"You were having a nightmare," he said.  
>"I was dreaming? Damn...it felt so real."<br>"You okay? Want some water?"  
>"I...I'm okay."<br>They could barely see each other in the darkness.  
>"You felt kinda warm when I was shaking you, sure you don't want to cool down and wipe the sweat off?"<br>"I'm fine, I'd like to get back to sleep," he said.  
>"Okay...night," Max said.<br>"Night."

Tyson was now at his end, over the next few days the Character appeared to him.  
>He had taken to practically living at Max's house and no longer went to school.<br>Max would take him the work home and tutor him through it in the evenings.  
>Hilary had inquired and Max told her he had the Chicken Pox and he could go near Tyson because he already had it as a kid, which was partly true.<br>Thankfully she believed him.  
>Soon even the anime and manga didn't work.<br>Tyson said that he could see the Character staring up at him from their back windows.

It got so bad that Kenny and Max decided to call for professional help, arranging for the doctor to make a house call which was paid for by the BBA.  
>It was bad their World Champion was now suffering a complete mental breakdown.<br>The doctor had concluded that **PLACE HOLDER**

**PLACE HOLDER  
><strong>Which wasn't good, the doctor prescribed Tyson a course of anti depressants.

Three weeks had passed since he first bought the game.  
>He had now given up his wired life completely in aid of protecting himself from his unknown assailant but first he had to do something.<br>Returning to the Dojo, he powered on the console and logged into his account.  
>"What do you want to look for?"<br>"I'm checking out that gamer's profile," Tyson said.  
>Going through the player history, it listed all the players he had played against all the way to the first game.<p>

"Game 1 – Shinobi Revenge, Dragon Warrior versus Fallen Samurai",  
>Tyson selected the profile of the other player.<br>A dot appeared in the middle of the screen, rotating around the system's logo.  
>After a moment a page appeared which they didn't expect.<br>"The profile page you selected cannot be found as the profile does not exist".  
>"Maybe it was cancelled?" Max asked.<br>"No, I don't think it was."  
>"What does this mean?" Max asked.<br>"I don't know," he replied.

Over the next couple of days, Tyson returned to his own bedroom with Max nearby with Kenny.  
>Tyson was becoming more and more agoraphobic as the time passed.<br>The dreams kept getting worse, he would dream of being chased by the Character all night long, even after waking and falling asleep again.  
>It was clear the pills Tyson was taking weren't helping.<br>He claimed the Character watched him sleep through the night and if he were to open the door to his bedroom, he would be standing out there, haunting him.  
>The doctor had visited again and Tyson had been officially declared "at risk of suicide".<br>He hadn't even tried but they weren't taking any chances.  
>The doctor prescribed him sleeping and relaxing medications.<p>

Tyson never returned back to school, he was terrified.  
>Max wrote a letter to Ray, Hiro and emailed Kai informing them of his situation, hoping to get a response from one of them at least.<br>Tyson had totally given up with doing anything, even Beyblading, he wasn't in any mood although he relied on Dragoon for protection.

One night he woke and saw the Character in the corner, instantly he released Dragoon.  
>"DIE!" he shouted.<br>His Beyblade flew through the Character and hit the wall behind, it remained there for a moment before falling onto the floor.  
>This woke Max who bolted up, he was sleeping on a mattress.<br>"Tyson?"  
>"I GOT HIM!" he said turning on his lamp and Max saw the damage.<br>"You got the wall," he replied.  
>"No, I got him...he...I..."<p>

Author Notes

Beywriter- What do you think so far? Keeping pace has been difficult. Not sure how well I succeeded. Any opinions? Next chapter is the finale.

Story-Beywriter  
>Editor-Lirin Sama<p> 


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Digital Life  
><strong>

**Part 4**

"I GOT HIM!" he said turning on his lamp and Max saw the damage.  
>"You got the wall" he replied.<br>"No, I got him...he...I...no...I...he...he...".  
>"Its okay Tyson, we'll get you some help...I'm sure Ray will come as soon as he gets my letter".<br>"You wrote to Ray? You promised you wouldn't! He'll be in danger! Your in danger...he'll come for you next!"  
>"I wrote a letter to Hiro and emailed Kai but he never responded" he said trailing off being honest.<br>"Good!"

"You should try sleeping".  
>"I don't want to sleep...this has gone on long enough...time to finish this game" he said getting up and going to where Dragoon lay.<p>

"What!?" Max asked, he was surprised getting up.  
>"You heard me, this guy is going down...he's messed with me for long enough".<br>"How exactly do you plan to finish this?" Max asked.  
>"Kill him...he wants revenge for me beating him, he's had plenty of time to seek revenge, he's not serious but I am".<br>"Tyson...remember our discussion about keeping our wired and real lives separate? Your blurring the lines between fantasy and reality".  
>"I have to do this Max"<p>

Tyson got dressed quickly, pulling on his clothes over his pyjamas and put on his shoes with his trademark cap as Max watched.  
>When Tyson went to the door he went over and grabbed his right shoulder.<br>"What exactly do you plan to do?"  
>"Whatever I have to do" he shrugged off Max's hand and went outside, closing the door with Dragoon in his hand with the launcher and ripchord.<br>Max knew he couldn't let Tyson go out by himself.  
>He pulled out his cell phone and called Kenny.<br>"Kenny, its Tyson...he's lost it, he wants to find the Samurai...get over here now!"  
>Before Kenny could respond, Max hung up.<p>

The blue haired teen walked out into the dark garden.  
>"Where are you?" he shouted.<br>He looked around, trying to find the Character.  
>Max slid open the door now fully dressed, like Tyson pulling on clothes over his pyjamas.<br>"Tyson, come in" he said.  
>"Not until I finish this and prove to you all I'm not going crazy...I don't need pills or anything".<br>"I should get Gramps" Max thought to himself but he didn't want to leave Tyson.  
>He hoped the man would wake from the noises his Grandson was making but at the moment it didn't seem so.<p>

Tyson was walking around the yard, with his Beyblade ready.  
>He was shouting taunts out, hoping to get a reaction.<br>Max figured he wouldn't go far so he went in to wake up Grandpa hoping he would be able to control Tyson.

"Where are you? SHOW YOURSELF!" he shouted.  
>The figure didn't show, Tyson figured he should go out and look for the Character himself.<br>As he took one last look around he saw something in the corner and raised Dragoon, slowly he approached smirking.

"I found you" he said approaching slowly.  
>The figure just stood motionless, his sword in hand.<br>"This time I'll prove to you who's in charge".  
>The Swordsman started to approach Tyson who continued walking towards.<br>Eventually they stopped a few feet apart.  
>Between them, was silence, the air was deadly still.<p>

"Grandpa, wake up, Tyson...its Tyson!"  
>He shook at the man who stirred after a few moments.<br>"What's up little man? Tyson?"  
>"Yeah, he's lost it...he's outside now!"<br>"What's my cracked up little homie doing now?" Grandpa asked getting up.  
>He reached for his own clothes.<br>"Go back out there and make sure he doesn't get far, I'll be out in a moment" he explained and Max nodded.  
>Max left the room as Grandpa started pulling on his own clothes quickly over his own pyjamas.<br>"Kids, totally cracked this time" he said to himself.  
>He left his room and went to the Dojo and to the outside.<p>

"What's your deal with me? For the record..." Tyson asked.  
>The figure was silent, saying and doing nothing.<br>It was almost like time seemed to slow down between them despite it only being a few seconds.

Finally, something snapped.  
>Tyson launched his Beyblade at the Character.<br>"DIE!" he shouted.

Dragoon sailed through the air and pierced the Characters body and went through, smashing into the plastered wall sending debris flying.  
>The Character stood motionless.<br>It took a moment before it lashed out at Tyson, Tyson attempted to dodge.  
>Max slid open the door.<br>"Tyson!"  
>As he looked in the dim light he saw blood pour from Tyson's back and he heard his gasp of pain.<br>Tyson keeled over, as he did he grabbed out at the Character.

"TYSON!"  
>Max ran over to Tyson who's chest was covered with blood, his eyes wide.<br>"M...Maxie...RUN!"  
>Tears started flowing from Max's eyes.<br>"I gotta get help".  
>"T...too late..."<br>Max tried to use his hands to stop the blood flow.  
>"Looks...looks like you were right" Max said.<br>"Told you" he said.  
>"Does it hurt?"<br>"Extremely".  
>"GRANDPA!" Max shouted and saw the man leave the house running over.<br>"What happ...oh...I gotta get an Ambulance!" Grandpa ran off back into the house.

"I want Hiro to have Dragoon".  
>"Don't talk Tyson".<br>There was a knocking on the door.  
>"Let me in" it was Kenny.<br>Max went over and unlocked the door.  
>"Tyson's hurt!" he said.<br>Kenny looked over to Tyson seeing him lying there, it was too dark to see detail but he went over quickly.

"K...Kenny...good...you...you...came" Tyson weakly smiled.  
>"I'm here...what happened?"<br>"He...he...stabbed...me...thr...through".  
>Grandpa game out quickly.<br>"There coming...hang in there kid" he said.  
>"It...its going black...I...can't smell".<br>They looked down sad, not able to help.  
>"Its going...black".<br>"Tyson, hang in there" Max said.  
>"C...can't...its been...awesome".<br>Tyson couldn't hold on any more, his eyes closed and his last breath left his lips.  
>"No, oh no!" Kenny said.<br>They stared down, now Max noticed something in Tyson's right hand.  
>"What's this?"<p>

He looked at Tyson's hand and opened it and his eyes went wide.  
>Inside the palm of Tyson's hand was a golden bandanna.<br>"Wh...what!?"  
>Max picked it up and looked around.<br>"What is it?" Kenny asked.  
>"A golden bandanna, what he claimed that Character wore".<br>"How did it get there?" Grandpa asked.  
>"I...I don't know".<br>The sounds of an Ambulance came into earshot.  
>Max just stared down at the bandanna in his hand, not sure how to act.<br>It was impossible.

Three days passed and Ray had shown up after getting the letter he had left almost instantly, worried about what could happen.  
>He was sad to know he was too late.<br>Kai had also shown up to find out exactly what had brought down one of his toughest rivals, learning of his final days and decent into madness.  
>Among the group were Tyson's dad and brother.<br>They were at the Cemetery, the Character had not shown up since, all that was left was a golden bandanna.

They watched as Tyson's coffin was lowered slowly into the Earth.  
>None of them could believe what had happened.<br>At the school, Tyson's photo was placed on a special wall and people around the World mourned, they elected to keep Tyson's death a secret, blaming it on a heart attack.

Together they elected to keep Beyblading in Tyson's memory, the next World Championship started with a minute's silence.

The Character was never heard of again, the mystery was never solved.  
>Long after Tyson's burial, Dragoon remained silent and all that remained of that night was the golden bandanna.<p>

Author Notes

Beywriter- What do you think?

Story-Beywriter  
>Editor-Lirin Sama<p> 


End file.
